The sounds of life
by werewolfcerise101
Summary: In Alex's hectic life she finds peace in the least expected place. Who would have though she would find everything she had been looking for in a rundown building owned by a mute old man who always smelled like honey and jasmine tea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier i do not own any of the characters or the show.**

The door was shut close, the sound of locks locking and the car engining starting up. the squeak of a door was heard, light footsteps came from the stairs, the same door open again before closing.

it was a cold night in sunnyside California, the figure walking away from the doorway hugged her jacket tighter as she continued to walk down the street. After walking about a mile or two, a blinking neon sign came to view, the sign itself was attached to a very old building. The walls skin from the outside was peeling the door itself was to rusty that it squeak as she pulled it open.

However the inside was nothing like its outside counterpart, the interior of the place was awe striking. The place had about four rooms, the main area, recording studio, instrument section, and the cleaning facilities. In the main room there was an old man around his 60's, he sat on an reliner sipping his tea as he tune what seem like a guitar. The man notice the noise and look up, his face lighted up like a christmas tree, smiling, he motion the child to come closer and to sit across from him. A same kind of smile appeared on her face as the man acknowledge her presence, shifting off her coat she walk towards the elder, the room itself was quite toasty unlike the world outside; rigid and cold. Situating herself in front of the man she move her fingers to speak to him, telling hello and asking him how was his day. The man place the guitar on the table next to him, as he signed her back.

You see the old man name's was Iroh, he was an japaness who didn't have much as his wife die before him and all his children left. He was very intelligent and had a gift for the arts and music, however he had been mute since childhood from a car accident. One of the main reason his children left him was for that, having a mute father was not something to gollt about. After they left he open a small music store, were persons who appreciated the sound of life were welcomed and only had to pay a small 5 dollar fee.

HIs best and all well know favorite was a girl named Alex Dunphy, a girl who had become his daughter in music and heart. The child had a remarkable way in writing lyrics and expressing them, including playing instruments perfectly. She was a music prodigy, she could play any instrument in a week and would be able to find the perfect lyrics ever time. The child came everyday after school and sometimes at night, her love for the music was unnaturally beautiful.

Alex Dunphy was a all round smart aleck girl, top of her class and always went an extra mile, burying herself in homework and studies. Her family was caring in there own way providing her with the love that every child needs. However it felt like if something was missing. One day on her way home she passed by the run down store, the first time she dismissed it and continued on her way. The second time ways actually different as she her a sound so beautiful it sound angelical, forcing herself to stop she enter the store the same old rusty door cried as it open it mouth. There an old man, was sitting on a piano playing a piece she was sure hasn't existed. At the end of the song she subconsciously clapped earning the attention of the elder who smiled and and signed her over.

His day was uneventful he signed, before asking about her's, Alex was more than happy to speak of her day, she signed as much as could, telling him of the AP tests, the fact she was no longer taking anymore after school classes or clubs so she could come here before stopping as she recalled a bad part of the day. Iroh notice the change in his student's demeanor, signing to her the phrase what happen and is everything alright, slowly signed back, it was the fact she was called names and shoved into a locker for being smart. A tear escaped her and she signed, only stopping as a rough yet soft hand brushed over her cheek, Iroh gave her one of his it alright look and motioned her into a hug. Warming her arms around the old man she inhaled the scent of jasmine tea and honey, his hugs brought here a homy feeling one she hadn't felt for all time. Retracting for the hug, she smiled and stood up and head to the studio to record a piece of music. Iroh knew as soon as the child stood up she was going to express her emotions through music as she always did. He went back to his chair and laid back, soon the room was filled with the sound of slow, yet emotionally piano music, closing his eyes her cherished the moment.


	2. why?

"Hey Alex how's school champ?" Claire question her daughter as she hectically concoct lunch. Before Alex was able to spill at least a vowel, the front door swang open, many voices can to ear. Haley's voice over fashion run, Phil's and Luke's humming a sort cartoon tune. Alex was quickly forgotten in the ruckes, sighing she went up to her room and grabbed her jacket and bag, walking down the stairs she left a note of where she was heading.

The crisp autumn air filled the teen's lungs, Alex decide to let her thoughts wander. She thought about the final exams, before switching to honey scented jasmine tea. Her thoughts wander to the Iroh, the man was like a father figure to her, her shoulder to cry one when sad or angry. The neon sign came to view, flickering as it always does, however the flashing red and blue lights were new, Alex started to walk faster, the word ambulance appeared on the side of the car. Now Alex was running, her heart, pounding in her chest, blood, crimson red blood was on the doorway. A uniform officer told her to back away, however she couldn't him, as the body of Iroh rolled out on a stretcher. The world felt like it just stop, she froze unable to speak at the cop who kept asking her to move back all she could do is scream out his name. It was not till Tina, the next door store owner of a tea shop, hauled her away into her shop, and handed her a box tissues. She didn't know she was crying, silently thank her with motions, she wiped her eyes, took some deep breaths before asking Tina what happen.

Tina, suddenly went rigid, before retelling the events. Iroh was doing what he always does, walk out to pick up the paper, come by grab a cup of tea before reaching back to his store, and flipping the open signed. However when he was picking up the paper a boy came by and threaten him for his money, Iroh being himself said he didn't have any, which was true the man was in his pj's no room for pockets for money. The boy, however didn't consider that, instead he stabbed him three times before checking him and running off.

Alex felt as her heart was crushed in pieces, she quietly stood up and thank her for the tea and explanation. She started to walk back home, she enter the house, ignoring Claire's hello and her question. Dragging herself up the stairs and passing Luke and Manny, who were talking about something over a party, in reality she didn't care. Making it to her room she threw herself onto her bed, memories racked her brain, tears flooded her eyes as she silently cried herself to sleep.


	3. the aftermath

moder

**Sorry very late update school work and family sort came in the way any way please review and read.**

**Or is it the other way around, again English is not my first language and I don't own any of the characters (DISCLAIMER).**

The next few days pass as a blur, she went from home to school and back. She buried herself in homework and other things. Her mother would come a few times to ask her what the matter was only for to be interrupted by a clamor of voices downstairs.

Alex tried to continue life as she did without music, however she found it difficult as ever sound, clank, and cacophony reminded her of Iroh.

It was a about a month from the tragedy, a nice sunny Saturday Alex though the best she could do is visit the shop. Putting on a pair of shorts and a shirt she headed to the front door, only to find Tina there. Before she was able to question the reason to her unexpected appearance the next sentence that flew out of Tina's mouth left her in a state of shock and harmony.

"No matter how crazy that man seem to be like, always speaking about tea, he had some sense to create a will" pausing Tina look at Alex

"In his will he said that all the items in the building belong to his most trustful, beloved, and talented student you Alex"

Silence reign for a few minutes before Alex sensed tears starting to fall down her face and breaking in a uncontrollable bellow, Tina pulled the wailing teen towards her she rubbed the back of the child smoothing her calamity.

After what seem as an eternity Alex was able to compose herself, _He really did consider me as a daughter he actually cared her a person not as random person _she though as her mind process the situation. She gave Tina a sad smile which Tina returned before handing her so papers to sign.  
Later that afternoon Alex started to fill her spirts lifted as she felt a warm feeling invading, Iroh really did care and saw her something more than a girl who was hell smart.

Down in the kitchen Claire was cleaning thinking on what was bothering her daughter, the past months she was unnaturally happy before falling in a state that can close to depression before erupting back. Phil came in after helping Luke with another of his crazy ideas, when he notice the unsettling expression on his wife's face.

"Claire, honey what's the matter" he asked as he reached into the fridge for some orange juice, Claire wiping her hands on the dish towel huffed.

"it's just Alex has been acting a bit strange I mean it's one minute she happy the next she sadder than the donkey thing for winne the poop, I tried talking to her but" stopping in her mind rant she look at Phil with a concerned expression "is our little girl exploding or taking drugs or or or". 

Phil pulled her into a hug before she could continue,

"Honey, she's a teenager and she is smart than that, it must be just teen stuff" he stated.

Later that night everyone was at jay's Luke was with Manny talking of things that make no sense, Hailey with Gloria. However everyone was in the room, see the opportunity eighteen year old Alex stood on a stool gathering the attention of the room before stating

"I'm moving out"


	4. face the music

Disclaimer I don't own anything please review :D

Silence came over the whole room, before Claire put down her glass of wine she was nursing reaching towards her daughter "Alex what do you mean? Your only eighteen?"

Haley decided to jump into the conversation providing snips of confusion and curiosity. Luke and Manny seem to notice the atmosphere was starting to become serious leaving with lily in tow they left the room. In those few moments Alex was bombarded with question on why was she leaving, where was she going, what about school? College?.

"QUIET!" Gloria shouted over the voices of Claire, Phil, Camron and Mitchell, she walk towards the group from her spot near the kitchen where she was with Haley.

"Calm down everyone, let Alex explain" before turning her head towards Alex " Continue _mija_"

Taking a deep breath Alex turn to look at her family, tightening her hands into fist she explain to her family that she was now the owner of small music shop. She explained to them about Iroh, how he was the previous owner and his love for music. However, before she continue Claire already interrupted.

"Alex, I understand her might have been your friend but taking over a shop is a lot of work and what about school?" She said as she hand gestures to define her point. Jay also piped in with a comment over how if she takes over she wouldn't be able to go to college. In which Haley chimed in with a "College is now online Grandpa."

Starting the whole arguing between members leaving Alex standing awkwardly in the den. Huffing, Alex realized that this was going to take a while for everyone to process. Grabbing her jacket, she silently left the den straight out though the front door and started to walk. With no destination in mind Alex just walk to where her feet to her right now. She was still lost in her thoughts when a blast of a car alarm brought her back into reality. Looking around she notice she had walk all the way to Iroh's store, fishing to her pockets Alex felt the cold surface of the keys Tina gave her hesitantly she pulled them out and inserted the key into the door knob. Taking a deep breath Alex turn the key and open the door.


End file.
